In an emergency or disaster situation in worksite it is critical to locate people and quarantine damaged areas. There are many current systems that in an ideal situation are able to determine the location of people. For example current GPS and mobile phone technology are able to provide a location indication of a person. However such technologies are not always appropriate or sufficient in themselves to provide location information in worksite emergency surveillance. For example GPS and mobile phone technology rely on relatively unobstructed access to satellites and phone towers. Many worksites comprise large amounts of metal, concrete and/or earth; or are simply too deep: within other structures, underground or underwater, for conventional technology to reliably provide location information.
The present invention was developed with the view to providing an emergency services system that may assist in locating personal and enable critical decisions making in emergency situations.